


After The Fall

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come back...different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

The Pevensie children were the children you never noticed, the ones who were never the smartest or the kindest or the naughtiest. They just were.

 

Then the great war had come and London burned and the children were sent into the country. Everyone was changed when they returned, no one returned to a scarred London the same.

 

But there was something different about the Pevensie's, no one was quite as different as them.

 

 

Christopher Blunt was a bully, everyone knew that, he ruled the school yard and time spent away in the country wasn't going to stop him, on the contrary it actually made him worse.

 

Everyone froze that first day back when he walked out into the yard. He eyes everyone off and everyone relaxed guiltily when he chose his favourite victim, Edmund Pevensie. He'd been picking on Edmund for about as long as anyone could remember.

 

Christopher sent up little puffs of dust as he stalked towards the seated Edmund. He loomed over him, blocking out the sun and Edmund looked up.

 

“Can I help you?” Edmund looked completely calm and Christopher clenched his jaw.

 

“Yeah, you can kiss my boots Pevensie!”

 

Edmund just sat quietly, watching him.

 

“No thanks.”

 

Christopher growled angrily and lunged at him but Edmund slid sideways at the last moment and Christopher folded over the bench.

 

“I wouldn't.” Edmund told him calmly and just shrugged when Christopher stood and lunged at him.

 

Edmund stood, shrugged again and hooked his leg around Christopher's and then pulled.

 

Christopher smashed backwards into the ground and his eyes briefly closed before opening again, blinking frantically.

 

“I told you not to.” Edmund shook his head and walked away.

 

 

 

Mrs Elloise Warton was a widow, not one of those crass new 'war' widows, she'd lost her husband 15 years ago and still lived in the same house. There were families next door now, the Johnston three children in the house on her left and four Pevensie's on her right.

 

The Johnston's were lovely children, polite, quiet, studious. The Pevensie's were another thing altogether.

 

They were noisy, always running about and shouting at each other, always on the lawn or _wandering_ about the neighbourhood. So ill-behaved.

 

They were somewhat different after the war though, she'd not often seen them playing together before, but now, every time she looked, there they were, all bunched together. The two boys seemed especially close, sitting together often, talking for long hours.

 

They were quiet, thoughtful and polite and even after the oldest girl left their huddle and the oldest boy grew tired, they still clung together.

 

Elloise didn't put much stock in the now science of psychology, but she did wonder what had happened in the country to change the children so utterly.

  



End file.
